sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodshot (film)
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Steve Jablonsky | cinematography = Jacques Jouffret | editing = | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Bloodshot is an upcoming American superhero film directed by Dave Wilson and written by Jeff Wadlow and Eric Heisserer. It is based on the Valiant Comics superhero of the same name and is intended to be the first installment of the Valiant Cinematic Universe (VCU). The film stars Vin Diesel, Sam Heughan, Guy Pearce, Eiza González, and Toby Kebbell. It will be released on February 21, 2020 by Sony Pictures Releasing. Synopsis }} Cast * Vin Diesel as Raymond "Ray" Garrison / Bloodshot * Sam Heughan as Corporal Harlan "So Long" Shifflet * Guy Pearce as Dr. Emil Harting * Eiza González * Dave Bautista * Talulah Riley as Gina DeCarlo * Alex Hernandez as Tibbs * Toby Kebbell as Axe * Lamorne Morris as Wilfred Wigans * Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson as Nick Baris Production In March 2012, it was announced that Columbia Pictures had acquired the film rights to the Valiant Comics' Bloodshot, which would be produced by Neal H. Moritz through Original Film, Jason Kothari through Valiant Entertainment, Dan Mintz and Dinesh Shamdasani. Jeff Wadlow was hired to write the screenplay. By April 2015, Valiant, Sony Pictures and Original Film announced a five-picture deal to bring Valiant Comics' superheroes to the big screen. The first two films were intended to be individual Bloodshot movies, the next two adaptations of Harbinger, and the last one would the crossover between the two titled Harbinger Wars. Tony Jaffe joined the project as a producer, with Eric Heisserer signing on to co-write the script. David Leitch and Chad Stahelski were originally hired to direct the film. In September 2016, Sony reported that the studio was first developing the Harbinger adaptation, while Bloodshot would follow. Later after Leitch and Stahelski passed on the project in March 2017, Dave Wilson was named as the official director Bloodshot. In July of the same year, Deadline reported that Jared Leto was in early negotiations to portray the villain character for the film. In March 2018, it was reported that Vin Diesel would star in the film. By May, additional cast members were announced, with Sam Heughan, Michael Sheen, and Eiza González. In June of the same year, Talulah Riley and Alex Hernandez were cast in the film to play the titular characters' wife named Gina, and member of a scientist team named Tibbs, respectively. Later, Toby Kebbell and Johannes Haukur Johannesson were both cast in villainous roles, with the former playing Axe, respectively. In August 2018, Lamorne Morris was hired to play a young scientist named Wilfred Wigans. Principal photography began on August 6, 2018 in Cape Town, South Africa, and in Prague, Czech Republic, with some filming taking place in Budapest, Hungary in that same month. Filming officially wrapped on October 25, 2018. Release Bloodshot is scheduled to be released on February 21, 2020 by Columbia Pictures. References External links * Category:2020 films Category:2020s superhero films Category:American superhero films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films shot in the Czech Republic Category:Films based on American comics Category:Live-action films based on comics